Network administrators typically use intermediary network devices to forward network packets to their intended destinations. These intermediary network devices may include switches and routers. For example, some routers may take the form of a chassis with slots for receiving one or more line cards such as modular port concentrators, as discussed further below. The line cards may slide into various ones of the slots to enable the network administrators to plug or unplug one or more network cables or transceivers into the line cards.
Traditional line cards have suffered from one or more disadvantages. For example, traditional line cards and their associated interface cards generally have fixed and uniform network speed capabilities across their various network connection ports. In view of the above, traditional line card manufacturers may manufacture a wide variety of different line cards simply to accommodate the various permutations of network port speed configurations and associated interface cards. In view of the above, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for customized port configuration.